


The Puzzled Heart **ON HOLD>>NOT ABANDONED OR ORPHANED**

by capricornkitty1975



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Millenium Puzzle, Multi, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Souls, Time Travel, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/capricornkitty1975
Summary: Yami, Pharaoh Atem's younger brother, went missing in BC Egypt on Atem's wedding day & was never seen again.  When Yugi "finds" the lost brother, what will happen?  Will they find out the reason Yami went missing?  And will Yugi help Yami return to ancient Egypt, even as feelings develop between the two?**This is non-cannon and I don't own YGO or any of the characters, just the plot.  No klepto please!**
Relationships: Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. A Rip in Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jofisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofisk/gifts).



> So, one of my dearest friends loves YGO. I haven't written it in a while, and my last attempt I had to take down as I lost my inspiration. So I'm back with a new one. I love you Fi.

_Egypt, The Present…_

“But, Anzu, I really wanted to go to the Pyramids this afternoon.” Yugi stated, his amethyst eyes staring up at his girlfriend. At five foot tall, he had to look up at his four-inch taller girlfriend. He was trying to keep his voice chipper, but all they had done this entire trip to Egypt was shop. Yugi’s grandfather had given the teen a trip for two to Egypt as a graduation present. Solomon was surprised when his grandson took his girlfriend instead of his best friend Joey. However, the boy…no, _man_ was eighteen and could choose as he liked.

“But Yugi…this will be the _only_ time we can go to this shop and get _authentic_ Egyptian items.” Anzu pouted, her dark blue eyes glinting dangerously.

“Okay…maybe tomorrow?” Yugi looked up hopefully. He didn’t want to fight. He really didn’t like confrontation.

“Of course tomorrow. I promise.” Her dazzling white smile returning, Anzu leaned over triumphantly, kissing the petite teen. Grabbing his hand, Anzu led Yugi into yet another store.

()()()

_Egypt, 3018 B.C._

The crimson-eyed man sat near his brother, who was resplendent in his Pharaoh finery. As the younger brother watched carefully, lest any harm come to his older brother, his mind strayed a bit. Tomorrow would be…awkward…to say the least. Well, awkward on his part. Pharaoh Atem would be thrilled at the taking of a bride whom he actually liked. Atem assured Yami that he would grow to love Mana, as he already liked her a great deal. It was obvious to all that Mana loved Atem. A surprising turn of events showed a regal bloodline in Mana, allowing Mana to wed Atem. As Atem loved no one romantically, he thought it best to marry his best friend.

Yami still worried for his brother. He loved his brother very much and wanted nothing but happiness for him. In addition, once Atem was married, their father would then look to marry Yami off. Yami had yet to figure out a way to explain to their father that he was not attracted to women. He knew his father would be angry, horrified and disgusted. In all actuality, Yami was disgusted in himself, too. He had told no one of his affliction, least of all his brother. Atem did not need to be burdened by his younger brother’s failures and defects. Sighing, Yami returned his thoughts to the present, scanning the crowd for trouble.

()()()

_Egypt, The Present…_

Yugi woke up, stretching. Sighing, he sat up and then brightened up. He remembered that they were going to the pyramids today! He was very excited. He had been fascinated with Egypt for as long as he could remember. Grabbing a golden box, he slipped it in his backpack and ran to take a shower. Coming out, he finger combed his star shaped hair. Looking at himself in the mirror, he smiled. He had always liked his hair. He thought the three colors and distinctive shape helped to make him who he was. Turning around, he saw Anzu come out of the shower in a robe.

“Hurry up!” He chirped, excited. “We can make the bus if we leave in the next twenty minutes and it will take us all the way to the pyramids!” Yugi danced on the balls of his feet.

Anzu flopped on the bed and looked up at Yugi with big eyes. “Yugi, honey, I don’t feel well.” She wrapped her arms around her stomach as if to prove it.

Shoulders slumping, Yugi nodded, defeated, sitting down. “Okay. We can just stay here and watch some TV. Do you need Sprite or any medicine?” he asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

Anzu sighed heavily. “If you could get me some Sprite, and perhaps some Pocky and Saltines that would be great.” She smiled painfully at Yugi. Nodding, Yugi went down to the hotel store and bought said items. Coming back in, he sat the items on the bedside table. Sitting down on the bed next to Anzu, he said nothing, just stared at the television.

“Yugi, why don’t you go to the Pyramids? It is no use in ruining both of our days. I’ll just lay around here.” Smiling at him and squeezing his hand, she started to gently push him out of the bed. “Hurry or you’ll miss the bus.”

Yugi looked guiltily at Anzu. “A…are you sure? I don’t want to leave you if you’re sick.” He frowned. 

She smiled at him. “I’m sure. It’s probably just a twenty-four hour bug. Now go.” Smiling, Yugi waved at her and grabbed his wallet and backpack, heading out and just barely making the bus. Sighing in relief, Anzu turned on a soap opera.

()()()

_Egypt, 3018 B.C._

Sighing, Yami allowed the servants to finish dressing him. Looking in the mirror, he stood straight. Atem walked in about then and the servants all bowed. Yami turned, bowing as well. “Brother.” 

The elder brother looked down at his younger brother. Kind lavender eyes smiled as he pulled Yami to his feet. “I keep telling you, do not bow to me.”

Yami hugged his brother. “You are Pharaoh; you deserve, and have, my adoration.” The crimson-eyed man said simply. Atem smiled again, his heart swelling.

“I am very lucky, indeed.” Sighing, his eyes shone in curiosity. “Have you ever envied me, brother?” Atem asked curiously.

“No, never. This is our lot in life. I am content with knowing Egypt is safe. I am proud I was tasked with being your personal guard to guarantee Egypt stays in good hands.” Looking up at his older brother in adoration Yami simply smiled.

Atem brought Yami into another hug. “I am so very lucky.” Atem whispered, his heart filled with love for his brother. They had their share of fights as kids, but Atem would die defending Yami. As the gods would have it, Yami felt the same.

“Here, Brother. I have a gift for you on your wedding day.” Yami went over and pulled out a large golden pyramid by a chain and laid it on a red velvet pillow. Walking over, he presented it to Atem. “This will also protect you. It will allow you to return a soul to their proper body and send evildoers to the Shadow Realm. I give it as my gift to you.” Looking up, he saw Atem with a large smile.

“I am honored. Put it on me so that I may wear it on my wedding day?” Atem asked. Nodding, Yami set the pillow on the dresser. Atem turned around and Yami grabbed the chain. Lowering it in front of Atem so that it sat comfortably on his chest, Yami secured the chain. Coming around front, Yami studied his handiwork. Nodding in approval, Yami touched the pyramid, adjusting it. Suddenly, the Pyramid started vibrating, light exploding from it, throwing Atem backwards, unconsciousness claiming him.

Waking up, Atem looked around, confused. The Puzzle his brother had given him lay in pieces all about the room like it exploded, the empty chain hanging from Atem’s caramel neck. Yami was nowhere to be found. Rushing out of the room, Atem went in search of his brother.

()()()

_Egypt, Present Day_

Stepping off the bus, Yugi gazed in awe at the pyramids. He couldn’t believe it! He was finally here! Looking around, he didn’t know where to start. Deciding on looking at the history of the pyramids first, he went into a cool, modern building that was a souvenir shop and served as a museum. As the air conditioning blasted Yugi in the face, he smiled. Heading in, he started looking at the artifacts and history. He was especially looking for any history of Pharaoh Atem. When he didn’t see any, he frowned. 

Pharaoh Atem was his favorite in history. He learned everything he could about the Pharaoh and his family. The younger brother went missing on the Pharaoh’s wedding day, and the Pharaoh never seemed to recover. The brothers had been close. Pharaoh Atem went ahead and married, having heirs. However, it was said that Atem never stopped looking for his brother.

After a while, he stepped outside. Finding an empty bench, he sat down and pulled out his golden box. Opening it, he pulled out the gift from his grampa…the Millennium Puzzle. He had almost finished it. However, he only thought it was fitting to finish it in Egypt. He had worked on it some last night, getting to where there was only one piece left. However, he waited to finish it at the pyramid. Smiling, he took the eyepiece and looked at it. Sighing, Yugi slipped the eyepiece in. Holding it up and looking at it, he smiled. It was beautiful!

Suddenly, the Pyramid started to vibrate. As Yugi’s eyes got huge, light poured from the Pyramid and some force threw Yugi backward. Standing up, he dusted himself off and stood staring at…the Pharaoh? Yugi’s mouth dropped in awe. There was a taller version of himself standing in front of him, paler, and with crimson colored eyes. He had tri-colored hair in a star shape as well; dark black lightning to magenta with streaks of blond as well. Suddenly, Yugi realized what must have happened…that had to be a worker at the museum. Although he was still confused as to what knocked him down.

Yami shook his head, looking around in confusion. He was standing outside, in the very bright outside, and there was an absolutely adorable shorter man in front of him. Rubies raked over Yugi, who was dressed oddly to say the least. He then took in the rest of the scenery in confusion. “Where am I?” Yami asked.

Yugi looked at the man, who just spoke…something. “Um, I’m sorry, but I don’t speak that language. Do you speak Japanese or English?”

Yami looked at the young man and realized something was very, very wrong. The man was wearing attire that was foreign to Yami and spoke in some incomprehensible language. Feeling himself as he looked down, he saw he was still in his wedding attire. Someone came up then. Looking at the other man, they said something to him and he shrugged. The person then turned around and held out a box with a flash. As Yami grabbed for a dagger, the shorter male jumped in front of him, his face worried. He made a stopping motion. Yami didn’t pull out his dagger, but he did look warily at the other man.

Yugi sighed. It was obvious from the pale man’s reaction that he wasn’t an actor. Suddenly, Yugi realized that he had dropped the pyramid. Looking around, he saw the Pyramid on the ground. Going over and picking it up, the pale man suddenly grabbed the pyramid out of Yugi’s hand.

“Where did you get this? Where is my brother?” Fear shone in Yami’s eyes.

Yugi still couldn’t get through to this man. However, he could tell this man was scared. Suddenly, he realized that he had to get this man calmed down and in some modern clothes. Walking up gently, he held his hands out in supplication. As Yami eyed him warily, Yugi held up a finger and then motioned for Yami to sit down. Gingerly, Yami did. 

Yugi handed the pyramid to Yami, and then pointed at himself. “Yugi.”

The man looked at Yugi. Noticing what happened; he pointed at himself and said “Yami.”

Smiling, Yugi held out a hand to try to convince Yami to stay. He started walking back to the souvenir shop, still facing Yami. Yami sat, looking confused, but sitting. Yugi quickly went inside and tried to find a shirt and some shorts or pants that the stranger could wear. Finally settling on a white tank top that had a pyramid on it and shorts with pyramids, he bought them and headed back out quickly. Yami was still there, but people were talking to him as he stared at them quizzically. Rushing up, Yugi smiled and shooed them away. Holding out the clothes, Yami took them, looking oddly at Yugi.

Yugi took the shorts and mimed putting them on. Frowning, but feeling like he could trust Yugi, Yami put on the shorts. When Yugi mimed how to put on the shirt, Yami shrugged and slipped off his clothing, slipping on the tank top. Yugi gestured to put the clothes in a bag he had. Yami nodded yes, still holding the pyramid.

Yugi bit his lip, studying the other man, who was gorgeous. Suddenly, a light went off in his head. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed a number. “Yugi m’boy, are you enjoying Egypt?” His grandfather’s warm voice came out of the cell phone.

“Very much Gramps! But, hey…you know Egyptian, right?” Yugi asked, smiling at Yami as he sat, looking confused and started speaking something.

“Yugi, they speak Arabic now. But yes, I know Arabic and Egyptian.” Gramps sounded like he had mentioned this a few times.

“Okay. Well, can you tell me what this language is?” Yugi asked, holding the phone out towards Yami and hitting the speaker button. Yami looked at the box as if it was a demon.

“What is this thing and why do you point it at me?” Yami asked, completely incomprehensible to Yugi.

“Yugi! That is ancient Egyptian…most people don’t know that language. Who did you meet that can speak that?” His grandfather sounded amazed.

“Gramps, you’re not going to believe me, so can you just do me a favor? Can you just tell this person that I will help them and you will help translate, but for now, for him to trust me to get him to safety?”

Solomon assured Yugi that he would. Solomon started speaking something and Yami’s eyes filled with relief at hearing his native tongue. He started having a rousing conversation with Gramps, going so far as to take the cell phone and hold it. After a few minutes, Yami handed the phone back to Yugi.

Solomon spoke slowly, in obvious amazement. “Yugi…how did you find Pharaoh Atem’s lost brother?”


	2. Learning

Yami sat in the bus besides his shorter counterpart as they headed back to the hotel. Solomon had convinced Yami to trust Yugi…how, Yugi didn’t know, but Gramps had told Yugi that Yami would go with him so they could help him. Yugi had seated Yami by the window to minimize contact since it appeared Yami may trust Yugi, but not the rest of the twenty-first century people. As Yami sat, looking suspiciously at the contraption he sat in, Yugi patted his knee in comfort. Yami looked over at Yugi and smiled tightly, subconsciously grabbing Yugi’s hand. Yugi had to admit, Yami’s hand felt nice. 

Once the bus stopped at the hotel Yugi stood, looking at Yami. Yami looked up and gingerly, Yami stood. As he followed Yugi off the bus, he couldn’t help but notice that Yugi was adorable and had a nice ass. Shaking his head, disgusted at himself for these feelings…these damn unnatural feelings…he followed Yugi.

Yugi took Yami into the hotel and onto a metal door. Yami stepped in and as the doors closed, the room moved. Eyes widening, Yami went to his knees on the floor, looking up in shock at Yugi. Frowning, Yugi came over and gently grabbed onto Yami in a hug. “Sorry.” Yugi said, hoping Yami would understand the feeling of his words as the elevator doors opened. Leading Yami down a hall, he stopped at a door, opening it. “Anzu?” he called out, freezing as he saw the blond man in bed with his girlfriend.

“Yugi?!” Anzu gasped, shocked, sitting up and tossing the man off her as she pulled a sheet up over her bosom.

Yugi said nothing, turning and shutting the door. With tears in his eyes, he headed back down to the front desk. Yami trailed behind him, confused. “I…I need a room. Two beds, please.” Yugi asked.

The attendant looked confused. “Sir, you already have a room. You are requesting another?”

Yugi nodded as Yami looked on in confusion, wanting to put a hand on the petite teens shoulder, but not sure of the culture of this time. As the transaction was made, Yugi smiled up at Yami. Yami wanted to wrap his arms around Yugi and hold him and never let his eyes know that sadness again.

Suddenly, Anzu came down in a robe. “Yugi…I’m sorry…he is a doctor…he came to check on me and I just…I was too weak to avoid his advances.” Her blue eyes pleaded with Yugi. Yami stood protectively behind Yugi, ready to stop the woman.

“Stop. Anzu…stop.” Turning back around, Yugi looked at the desk attendant. “Please put the old room in her name, as I’m moving to a different one.”

“Yugi! You can’t…I mean, one mistake and you are willing to throw away our whole relationship? I don’t think…” Frowning, Anzu crossed her arms. “I’ll leave you alone for a bit, and then we can talk.” Huffing, Anzu turned to leave. 

“Miss? I need some information from you…,” the man said as Yugi turned and left, grabbing his key. Yami followed. As Yugi went to his new room, Yami shut the door behind him quietly. Once they were in the new room, Yugi sat on the bed, crying. Yami came back and sat down next to Yugi. Yugi looked so pitiful; Yami pulled Yugi into his arms, holding him lightly. Yugi snuggled into Yami, resting his head on the Egyptian’s chest as he cried. He felt so horrible, having found out Anzu cheated on him.

Yami sat, holding the heartbroken teen. As the tears slowed down, Yugi realized that he was basically in a strangers lap. Sniffling, he wiped his nose and wiggled out, his face blushing. “S…sorry.” Yami cocked his head, looking quizzically at Yugi. Reaching out, he wiped a tear off Yugi’s cheek.

“Sorry.” Yami repeated, his baritone voice soft, filled with sympathy. Yugi gave a watery smile, saying nothing else. 

“I need to call Gramps.” As Yugi picked up the phone, he put it down. He couldn’t do it…not tonight. Crawling into bed, Yugi just curled up and went to sleep. 

()()()

Frowning, Yami laid down in the other bed. He wanted to help Yugi…but he didn’t know how. Yami lay awake most of the night. He wasn’t sure what was going on, he didn’t know where he was, and he was confused with the events of the past day. Looking over at the sleeping teen, he felt his heart break. He didn’t know much, but he could tell that Yugi and the girl…Anzu…had a fight. It seemed that she cheated on him. A small flare of anger went through him. He didn’t know much, but he could tell that Yugi was a kind soul. He didn’t appreciate that Yugi was hurt. He also thought that the girl was a fool to risk her relationship with Yugi. Rolling over, he tried to rest, praying to Ra that Atem had a good life and reign.

Finally, after he slept restlessly, Yami got up and used the indoor toilet. Coming back in, he laid down and tried to go back to sleep; a few minutes later Yami heard Yugi get up and he could see light coming from the window coverings. Rolling over, he saw Yugi get up and go into the room with the indoor toilet. Sitting up, he waited. Finally, Yugi came out and looked at Yami. He started talking and then realized that Yami couldn’t understand. Smiling, he reached out a hand and took Yami into the bathroom. Turning knobs, water came out into the white tub that started to fill up. Yami looked at Yugi, raising an eyebrow. Yugi took the bar of soap and mimed washing himself. Recognition dawned in Yami’s eyes and he nodded. Stripping down naked, he stepped into the water and sat, waiting. Looking up at Yugi quizzically, he continued to wait.

Yugi blushed furiously when Yami stripped down naked. Yami’s body was toned and gorgeous and he was…well endowed. Yugi was embarrassed that his body responded to Yami’s. He knew he was bisexual, but…he was dating… _well, had dated_ …Anzu. He shouldn’t react to someone else, especially this soon after breaking up. After all, Anzu was his first crush…and first love. Thinking of her made his chest hurt. Suddenly, he noticed that Yami was holding the soap out to Yugi.

 _Oh shit…he wants me to bathe him?_ Yugi looked up at Yami, eyes huge. Remembering Egyptian history, he knew the royals were bathed. Gingerly taking the soap, he saw no escape since he couldn’t explain to Yami that they didn’t do this in this modern time. Looking around, he grabbed the washcloth and dipped it in the water, soaping up the cloth. Reaching over, he started to gently bathe the pale man’s shoulders. As he worked on Yami’s shoulders and chest, Yami smiled, letting out a content sigh as he closed his eyes. Smiling, Yugi relaxed a bit and massaged Yami’s muscles as he kept washing them. Yami let out a hum of approval. As Yugi was washing Yami’s neck, Yugi froze. There, in tiny letters at the hairline was the name _Motou, Yugi._

()()()

 _This feels nice. His hands are nice, and he is more attractive than my private bathers are._ Suddenly, Yami looked up when Yugi was not bathing him anymore. Looking up, Yami saw that Yugi had an odd look on his face. Looking questioningly at Yugi, he saw Yugi shake his head and give a nervous smile. As Yugi finished with his chest, he smiled encouragingly at Yugi and stood. Turning, he presented his backside to Yugi, who blushed but washed Yami. Turning around, Yami presented his front to Yugi. Gulping, Yugi eyed Yami. He could admit to himself that Yami was gorgeous. Blushing, Yugi couldn’t continue and handed the cloth to Yami. Looking confused, Yami took the cloth. Shrugging, he looked at Yugi, who turned and fled. Shaking his head, Yugi sat down on the bed. Picking up the phone, he called Gramps. 

“Yugi m’boy, how are you? How is Yami?” Gramps’s friendly voice floated over the line.

Yugi frowned. “Yami’s fine, but…me and Anzu…well…” Yugi’s eyes filled with tears as he remembered the betrayal of yesterday.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Yugi. What happened? Do you feel like talking about it?” Gramps kind voice came over the line.

“Not really Gramps. But…me and Anzu…well, we are through. What am I supposed to do with Yami, though? Do I bring him back with me, or leave him here?” Sitting down, Yugi just looked down, tears slipping down his cheeks. He wanted to ask about his name on Yami’s neck, but first thing was first and he needed to figure out about Yami first.

“Well, you really should bring him back here, because I don’t know if we will ever get to send him back to his time. However, I don’t know how you will get back here…I doubt he has any identification, so he won’t be able to fly. You may have to stay in Egypt.” Thinking for a few moments, Gramps suddenly started, “Wait! Arthur! That’s it…I think Arthur is in Egypt. Let me call him and see if he is there and can pull any strings or help. I’ll call you back Yugi. I love you.”

“Gramps, wait. I…there’s something else I need to tell you.” Yugi hesitated, gnawing on his lip.

“Okay, what Yugi?” Gramps voice was kind.

“Well…um…Yami has what looks like a tattoo of my name on his neck, at the hairline. It’s hard to see, it’s small and blends into his hair, but it’s there. Do you know how my name would have gotten on a 3,000 year old Egyptian?” Yugi gnawed on his lip.

“What Yugi? What do you mean?” Gramps voice was concerned.

“I mean it said ‘Motou, Yugi’ in small black letters right by his hair line. And he hadn’t left my sight since I saw him, except for about five minutes when I ran into a souveneir shop to buy him some shorts and a shirt.” Yugi explained.

“Oh, Yugi…this explains quite a bit. That is a soul mark.”

()()() 

Yugi sat on the bed, confused. He knew what a soul mark was. He knew it was the mark that, albeit rare, denoted a person’s soulmate. What he didn’t know was how could his name be on a 3,000 year old Egyptian? In addition, he thought Anzu was his soulmate, but look what she did…thinking of Anzu caused Yugi’s eyes to tear up once again.

About then Yami came out, wrapped in a towel. Looking up, Yugi gave a small smile. Seeing Yugi so upset, Yami came over and sat down, putting an arm around Yugi and pulling him into a hug, much as he did Atem when Atem was upset. Sighing, Yugi leaned into Yami, appreciating the comfort. As the two males sat there, silently, Yami started to hum a song that always made Atem feel better. Rocking Yugi, Yugi started to smile as the hum calmed him down. Finally, Yugi wiped his nose and looked up, smiling. “Thank you.”

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. As Yugi went to answer it, he peeked through the peephole and saw Arthur. Smiling, he opened the door, hugging his grandfather’s oldest friend. As Arthur came in, he looked at Yami, his mouth opening. Smiling he walked over and bowed. Yami looked confused.

“Hello. I am Arthur. You are the Pharaoh’s younger brother and main guard, Yami?” Arthur asked in Egyptian.

Smiling at the familiar language, Yami stood. “Yes! Hello. Will you be able to help me?”

Arthur nodded. As the two spoke in Egyptian, Yugi felt out of place. Shrugging, he went and took a hot bath, laying in the water for a while as he heard muffled talking from the other room. Sighing, he rested. 

()()()

After Yugi bathed and came out, Yami had gotten dressed and was talking with Arthur. The two looked up as Yugi came into the room. “Hello, Yugi.” Yami said in English. Smiling, Yugi came up to Yami and sat next to him.

Arthur looked at Yugi. “Sorry, Yugi, I’m more proficient in English than Japanese.”

Yugi smiled at Arthur. “That’s okay. I will just be glad to be able to communicate with him better. How long do you think it will take for him to be somewhat fluent?”

Arthur shrugged. “Yami is very intelligent. I have a friend who is going to work on getting a passport for Yami. I’m hopeful you both can return within a week.” Yugi nodded.

“I need to go get some stuff, I’ll be back.” Yugi said. Yami looked confused, so Arthur translated. Yami stood.

“I…go too.” Yami said with difficulty. 

Yugi smiled at Yami’s thoughtfulness. “It’s okay, Yami. I’ll be okay.”

Yami’s mouth sat in a firm line and he shook his head no, grabbing Yugi’s hand. “I go too.” Shrugging, Yugi looked at Arthur. 

“We’ll be back in a couple minutes, okay?” Nodding, Arthur turned on the television as the twins went outside.

As they walked to the door, Yugi held Yami’s hand. Once getting to his old room, he knocked on the door and dropped Yami’s hand. Standing behind Yugi, Yami was very much the picture of a guard. As Anzu opened the door, she smiled at Yugi. “Yugi!” Noticing Yami, she stepped back, confused.

“I came to get my stuff.” Walking past her, Yami followed, glaring at Anzu. 

As Yugi grabbed his stuff, Yami stood guard over Yugi. He couldn’t understand what was said between the two, but he could gather that it wasn’t pleasant and that Yugi was getting mad. As Yami started to bristle, Yugi put his hand on Yami’s arm. Yugi shook his head no and Yami nodded. Grabbing the things Yugi was packing he then walked Yugi out, glaring at Anzu the entire time.

()()()

Over the next few days, Yugi tried to stay out of the way so that Arthur could teach Yami. As the days passed, Yugi got a little better each day. He was still confused about the soul mark, and wondered what it actually meant, since he wasn’t in love with Yami. Yes, Yami was attractive, but he couldn’t fall in love with someone in five days! He liked Yami and felt sorry for Yami, but that didn’t equate to love. But then, Yugi didn’t have a mark, so maybe it meant that Yugi was Yami’s soulmate, but it didn’t travel both ways. After thinking about it for a while, his head would hurt and so he would quit. Finally on Thursday Arthur informed the teens that as soon as Saturday they could fly, as the passport would be done by Friday. Yugi worked on travel information while Yami continued to learn more English.

()()()

Friday night, Yugi lay in his bed, trying to sleep.

“Yugi?”

Yugi rolled his head over towards Yami’s bed. “Yes Yami?”

“I…I’m going to your home with you?” the baritone asked in the darkness.

“Yes. My grandpa is an archeologist like Arthur. They are going to work on sending you back to your Egypt. I bet you miss your brother terribly.” Yugi’s voice softened.

“Yes. I am sad for not seeing Atem.” Yami admitted, sadness creeping into his voice.

Getting up, Yugi walked over and sat down on Yami’s bed. Grabbing his hand gently, Yugi squeezed it. Appreciatively, Yami squeezed back. As the teens sat by each other, Yugi suddenly heard a sob escape from Yami. Crawling into the bed, Yugi held Yami as he cried until he fell asleep.


End file.
